Love bites you to death!
by Nadeko Ramiguchi
Summary: One-shot: Hibari didn't know that she would even enroll here just to repay him after she saved her life. Could he survive inside the reception room with someone so cute and irresistible like her? 1896.


_Disclaimer:__ Bretheren_

_Author's Note:__ Hey, hey, hey, what's up? Wazzup yo!_

_So here we are, my first one-shot….._

_Another 1896 fanfic!...Hoooray!...XD...Actually, this story was requested by my friends who are all desperately in love with the cold-blooded Hibari Kyouya. They are always commenting how hot and gorgeous he is, so when I let them read my stories they've requested me to do a little dirty one-shot of Hibari and Cute Chrome. This story suddenly came to my mind while I was reading the first chapters of __**"Chobits"**__. And dont' worry, I swear that everyone will surely love this story! This might also have a sequel you know...hehehehe =)_

_Enjoy!_

.

The usual day; I wake up 5 am in the morning, take a shower, put on my uniform, eat my breakfast, and head to school. If I'm luck, I might even catch a few disobedient herbivores on my way to school. Biting them to death has always been easy. But I haven't even broken a sweat yet, they were already beaten.

Pathetic weaklings!

By the time I reach the reception room, I needed to finish all of my home-works and paper-works first before patrolling every inch of the school grounds. When the school bell rings, everyone needs to head to their respective classrooms. If five minutes have already passed and their not yet inside their classrooms, I'll bite them to death!

After checking if there are still students outside, I then walk my way to the rooftop and take a nap for a while. Those who disturb me or rather make some noise while I'm sleeping, I'll bite them to death!

Soon when classes have already ended for today, I again begin my patrol, checking every room if there are still students who aren't going home yet. If they stay here for a long hour after school and used Namimori as a hang-out place, I'll bite them to death!

When the long tiring day was finally over, I walk my way home, eat dinner, and again take a nap and wait for another tomorrow. This is my daily routine, and somehow all of this seems to be automatic to my body that I didn't even need a to-do-list. Maybe this is the body clock that everyone talks so much about. But I hated discussing what herbivores are talking about. I am my own pride!

Even during weekends, I did nothing but wake up, shower, dress up, eat breakfast, go to school, paper works, patrol and nap. Day by day, it's always the same. I never tried turning into another road and I never wanted to. I want a straight forward road.

This is my daily routine…..that was until she came along.

How should I put this?

Well…..it all began while I was walking my way to school, always expecting whether or not I'll bite some goddamn herbivores to death. But instead I caught sight of that pineapple-herbivore's puppet climbing a tree. Why was she climbing the tree? Oh, I get it; she's trying to save that cat stuck in one of the branches of the tree.

Cute…but pathetic!

But by the time she had the cat in her arms, the tree branch she was standing on suddenly began to break that accidentally caused her to fall with the cat.

I of course did not stand and watched her get hurt, but ran to her and caught her fall. Adrenaline rush perhaps?

"Would you be careful next time herbivore?" I demanded after saving her.

"Herbivore? You must know that I eat meat too. And my name is Chrome Dokuro, not herbivore." She answered back after I helped her stood.

As much as I wanted to reply, I turned away and continued walking my way to school, trying to avoid that cute adorable face of hers that causes a feeling inside me to melt and burn my cheeks.

I don't know; every time I look at her my whole body feels like as if it's melting so badly. They say its love, but never did I believe in those worthless stuffs.

For me, thinking of Chrome Dokuro as a very cute person is just some sort of a positive judgment or a personal opinion based on her figure and personality; nothing more, nothing less.

"Uhm….Cloud man…Thank you…for….for saving me!" she thanked with that irresistible smile again.

I can't stare at her much longer, I'm gonna lose it if I kept my eyes on her.

So without further-a-do, I kept my pace and walk my way to school, leaving Chrome Dokuro standing there.

But that moment was flushed immediately from my head as I work on every sheet of paper works in my desk. When suddenly, the speaker called:

"Mr. Hibari, please proceed to the school chairman's office right now. Thank you!"

I've never done anything that would displease my beloved Namimori, but why am I being called? This is very shameful for my pride. However without a choice, I stood from, my chair and headed towards the school chairman's office. I showed no fear while I walk my way to his office. But even though it's not that obvious, I feel very nervous. What could I have done that insulted my Namimori?

Upon arriving at my destination; I saw the school chairman, always sitting there with his peaceful smile, and a visitor sitting at the chair facing him.

The other chair wasn't occupied, so the chairman told me to sit there so that we could begin the conservation.

Much to my surprise…or shockness…. I saw that the visitor sitting on the other chair was non-other than…her….that herbivore! What is her business here?

"Don't worry Hibari-san, you didn't do anything wrong. You never did. I called you here because I need you to be Dokuro-san's surveillance officer."

"Surveillance….officer?" I questioned, shocked about his request.

The chairman nodded "This is only temporary until tomorrow. She needs to be shown and guided here for her first day in Namimori. Will that be alright with you?"

First of all, it won't be alright. This herbivore might be under the possession of that….that fiend! Or rather she was given orders by….by him.

"Hibari-san, are you okay?" the chairman asked, worried.

What am I suppose to answer? Making me a surveillance officer makes me wanna bite him to death! However, biting the school chairman to death would be considered as an attack at Namimori School, and I don't want to do that to my beloved Namimori. But I don't want to be responsible for this herbivore either!

What am I suppose to do about this pathetic situation?

"Hibari-san?" the chairman asked again.

Without a choice, I answered "I accept the agreement sir."

I didn't even know what made me say that.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed "Oh, and one more thing. Since Dokuro-san will be attending the senior class with you and Sasagawa-san, she will also be staying in your reception room for a while as well."

The reception room? But that's the only place where I can get some peace and quiet, except for my apartment and the school rooftop of course.

"Here is your uniform for tomorrow Dokuro-san!" the chairman handed over a set of Namimori school uniform wrapped on a transparent plastic.

I tried to forget about what had happened earlier about me being a surveillance officer of that pineapple-herbivore's pet. I rushed home immediately and went to bed, hoping that all of this is just a dream, some sort of pathetic nightmare.

When morning came as I woke up, I thought that what really had happened yesterday was a nightmare. But I thought wrong.

Upon arriving at the reception room, I saw Dokuro waiting patiently as she sits on one of the black leathered couches of the room.

I have to admit though, that Namimori uniform looks cute on her. Except that disgusting pineapple hairstyle of hers, it's ruining her dress.

"Good morning Hibari-san!" she greeted with a smile by the time she stood from the couch.

I immediately wasted no time at all and approached to her and removed that pineapple-hairstyle of hers, letting her soft purple hair fall at her back.

"There, that's much better." I said and threw the crunchy she used for that stupid hairstyle to the trash can.

But by the time my eyes got caught to that purple teary eye of hers, I turned away and headed towards my chair.

Damn! That eye almost melted me again. I've gotta stop starring at her or I'll might as well lose it.

"Hibari-san….ano…what time is our class?" she asked with that cute tone of her voice.

I tried to not stare at her and instead focus at the paper work I'm holding now "by about two hours and half." I answered.

"Is that so….well…..can I help you with something while I wait?"

Good idea! She can be a useful herbivore after all.

"Fine, go get me some coffee from the cafeteria." I ordered.

She nodded and went out to carry my order.

After five minutes:

"Here's your coffee Hibari-san." She said; as she put the mug at my desk, I saw the first two buttons of her blouse to be opened, revealing half of her breasts.

Those milky, pearly white skin of hers makes me wanna remove the other buttons…Dammit! What's gone in to me? Control yourself Kyouya!

_I really feel stupid demanding myself to stop focusing my eyes on her._

"Thank you….your blouse is untidy by the way." I told her as I took the mug.

Chrome immediately fixed herself while she blushes like a tomato….so cute!

Though I feel bad; she must've felt embarrassed after telling her to tidy her clothes. But I rather tell her that than stare at those two goddamn lemons of hers or I might as well be accused for sexual harassment…which would be very shameful.

Those breasts of hers…they must feel very-very-very soft.

Darn it! What am I thinking? Why is my head kept on thinking of those dirty things? Why am I even talking to myself like this? No, this isn't my fault. All of this isn't my fault, it's hers! It's her fault and that bastard Mukuro!

I can't take it anymore! I ….. I need to let it out!

"Chrome Dokuro!" I called in a very serious tone.

"Yes? What is it Hibari-san?" she asked with that adoring voice and that cute stare of hers.

Focus Kyouya! Don't melt yourself out!

"Why are you here anyways? Why did you suddenly enrolled in Namimori?" I demanded an answer.

"Why … am ….I ….here? She repeated the question, keeping that puppy eye on her face.

"Don't….don't be stupid! Answer the question!" I demanded again, even louder than before as I stood from my seat furiously.

Chrome suddenly became scared of my actions "Hibari-san….I…I….because…..I…. Ah!" she exclaimed that she suddenly fell off from the couch she's sitting on.

"Chrome, are you okay?" I said as I ran to her after she fell from her chair.

"Didn't I told you to be careful next time?" I added.

"Hibari-san….I…I'm sorry…I knew I should've enrolled here, because….because I knew before that you might get even madder." She apologized as tears came out from her eyes.

I….I was so close to her. I really want to hug and comfort her from the tears she's shedding, feeling her whole small body in my arms. But if I did that…I might as well consider myself as a …a pathetic herbivore.

"Tell me the truth….why did you enrolled here anyway if you said you knew that would make me even angrier?" I asked again.

"Because….because of what had happened yesterday….at the park…I….I want to show you my thanks for saving my life. So thank you …. Hibari-san!" she blushed even more.

I really wanted to giggle at this situation. She looks so cute with that kind of expression on her face, looking so pitiful as if she's pleading me for something.

But instead of doing that, I smiled and patted her head.

"Fine…you can repay me as you wish." I said.

She smiled yet blushed even more. Her expression was a bit complicated though at the same time adorable.

Suddenly, the hand I used to pat her head suddenly landed on her lap. I didn't even noticed how it landed there but somehow it did. As I touched her lap, I felt nothing under those skirts…. Could it be that she's not wearing any….

"Uh…hey Chrome…are you wearing any underwear?" I asked.

She blushed, embarrassed again "I….I….I'm not. I don't have any. And besides…it's a bit complicated to ask for Ken and Chikusa to buy me one."

You can see from her eyes that she's really embarrassed. My mind suddenly had a thought of doing something dirty to her since she's not wearing any underwear. But I am a self-controlled person.

"Ano…Hibari-san…."Chrome suddenly broke into the ice "To tell you the truth…you're the first person who would even found out about this. I'm gonna miss being here in your reception room." She smiled.

"Yeah…I think I'm going too." I replied and smiled to her; A smile that I've never used before.

After classes, I again was called by the school chairman;

"Good afternoon Hibari-san!" the chairman greeted as he let me sit down on the chair.

"So, may I ask if Dokuro-san is doing well?" he questioned.

If I told him that Chrome had been a good company, he would allow her to carry on being a student of Namimori but she'll never be allowed to enter my reception room any longer. But if I told him that Chrome had been a bad company, he would not qualify her to be a student of Namimori.

_I …. I want her to stay more_….

Then, an idea came to me "Dokuro is more than acceptable to pass and be a student. However that is, she needs more guidance than I've expected."

"Guidance you say, then what would you suggest we should do about this?" he asked.

"My advice….she should stay here in Namimori due to that fact that I think if she is to be sent back to Kokuyo Academy, she wouldn't learn anything there. That is of course, she will be under my supervision until she graduates."

"Wonderful! Then, I will put you in charge of Dokuro-san as you said." The chairman permitted.

Even if it isn't that obvious, I was more than happy that she is able to stay here and be with me. After that, I went back to the reception room and told Chrome about my discussion with the chairman.

"He….he said that?" Chrome exclaimed with a satisfying smile.

"Don't you believe me?" I answered.

Suddenly, Chrome jumped over me as she threw her arms around my neck that made me off-balanced and fell down lying on the floor.

"Hibari-san….ano….thank you for letting me stay!" she smiled while blushed again.

"Don't …don't mention it." I said that suddenly my hand climb up on her butt.

"But…we really need to get you some underwear first Chrome." I added by the time I remembered she wasn't wearing any.

Chrome blushed even more, then smiled again "Okay!" she replied.

To be honest…I do think I'm falling in love with her. But love sucks doesn't it. Love is only felt by pathetic herbivores. And besides…..Love bites you to death!

_-Owari!_


End file.
